


People Watching

by SamuelJames



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2622740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A way to kill time after being killed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	People Watching

**Author's Note:**

> _Title: People Watching_   
>  _Character: Owen_   
>  _Rating: 15+_   
>  _Summary: A way to kill time after being killed._   
>  _Notes: Ticked the character death warning just in case._   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net._

Owen sometimes spends his nights people watching, envying them their beers and kebabs. He sees people make connections, a few times he's witnessed amorous couples getting it on in some alley or laneway as though they just couldn't wait. 

He can remember savouring the taste of greasy chips after a night out and going home with someone if he'd gotten lucky. Watching people or porn doesn't do anything for him physically but his brain still wants, still fantasizes. He often thinks about how it felt to be kissed or touched. These drunk souls don't know how good they have it.


End file.
